


The Great Sword of the Black Swordsman

by Ialwaysaslutforcats



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dinner, Dress, F/M, First Time, Gentleman, Going out, Kisses, Lemon, Romance, S-class food, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sword Art Online - Freeform, best friend - Freeform, female orgasm, new experiences, ragout rabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ialwaysaslutforcats/pseuds/Ialwaysaslutforcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The growing romance of Asuna and Kirito in the world of Sword Art Online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Great Sword of the Black Swordsman:  
Asuna sat on the wall, her legs swinging impatiently as she watched the awesome sunset slowly bathe the world in hues of red and yellow. She was waiting for Kirito, he had mentioned an item drop and he had something that she could do something with. She hoped it wasn’t anything dirty, yet her mind couldn’t help but wonder, it had been so long since she had been intimate with someone. Not that she’d even done everything, she was very inexperienced when it came to boys. But she missed just the sweet closeness of having a hand to hold or to be held and feel someone’s hot body next to hers. At the same time since she had been trapped in the gilded cage that was Sword Art Online and been exposed to extreme dangers, she had been increasingly feeling a need for something more. Comfort, but at the same time danger and the chance to live and experience something new, and soon before she met her likely demise to a boss or slightly less trustworthy player. Kirito appeared up ahead, she made up her mind, and she would do it. She was sick of living half a life, she wanted more and Kirito was just the boy to provide it.

“Hey, Kirito!” Asuna called, waving her arms enthusiastically, “get over here!” He walked up to her slowly and smiled as he met her eyes, his were so dark. They were like deep pools, she could feel his pain and the burden of trying to beat the game and just survive. He needed this too. She could sense a desire in him that differed from mere survival, a lust to live!

“Hey” he replied, “what’s up, bet your wondering why I called you here today”, he laughed.  
She smirked and said “well, I did guess you just wanted to see me, but if you had an ulterior motive…” She pouted and looked sad, he laughed again and placed one hand on her shoulder.  
“What if I told you that I had found a rabbit, but not just any rabbit. A Ragout Rabbit!” his face lit up and Asuna could feel her jaw drop. Not only would she be gaining a notch in her belt today, but she would be making a stew out of the best food in the game.

“My god, an S class food! I could make something amazing, but you sure you don’t want to trade it?” she enquired, making sure he was on the same page as her. 

He smiled sadly yet hopefully at her, “I’m sick of being here and game stuff, I just want to have good company and decent food. Make real memories and pretend that we may not die tomorrow!” he pulled her into a hug, she could feel his chest heaving beneath his armour. He somehow smelt delicious, she just wanted to eat him and the rabbit up and cherish this moment forever. They broke the hug. 

“You’re on”, she exclaimed. “come on, let’s make a mean stew, I think I’ve even got something to make the night even more special at mine!” she smiled cheekily, winked at him, and pulled him down the road to hers. Tonight he and the rabbit were hers.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: making Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuna and Kirito consume the rabbit, but will they also consume one another?

Asuna fiddled with the table for the fiftieth time in the last hour, she had told Kirito to come over for 6pm and it was 5.50. She was so nervous. She had been getting ready all day, she had showered and chosen out an outfit, done her hair and makeup and she had then spend the last hour setting and resetting the table. She had even gone to the effort of putting a decoration in the middle. She wanted everything to be perfect. She sighed, reached for the candle and hovered ready to light it when she heard a knock at the door. Kirito! She screamed in shock and excitement, smoothed her dress, glanced at the mirror to check her hair and then walked slowly to the door. Just before she opened the door she gasped, and placed her finger in the air, then turned on the music. She exhaled and steeled her nerves as she opened the door. Beaming at Kirito she said, “Hello! Come in and get comfy.” He started to come in, Asuna stepped aside, and as he passed he caught the scent of her perfume. It smelt of flowers, real and beautiful flowers, like the ones in his garden at home. He smiled at the pleasant memory of home.

“Would you like anything to drink?” she asked, as she walked towards the kitchen. Kirito realized what she was wearing. It looked drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing a dress, it had a dropped back and neckline, with a tight skirt which ended just above her knees. He was drawn to her long and slender legs and couldn’t help but wonder if she had dressed up under that dress. He shook his head, ‘be a gentleman, she might just want a nice dinner with a friend’, he thought. Asuna addressed him again, her head tilted affectionately towards him. Her hair fell on her shoulders in styled curls and her make up drew attention to her beautiful eyes. He stuttered out, “what?”  
Asuna laughed and repeated, “Drink for the dummy with the rabbit?” Kirito blushed at his naughty thoughts and swallowed, “Nothing, I mean I’m good.” He smiled and said, “You look amazing Asuna!” 

Asuna blushed and replied, “Oh this, I just threw it on, it was nothing.” But inside she was tickled pink, he had noticed! He was defiantly the right choice. “Where’s the rabbit? We need to start cooking?” she asked, he moved quickly, opening his menu and placing the S class food in her delicate yet muscled arms. She smiled, “Excellent, right. You need to get changed out of your armour, we’re having a civilised meal tonight!” she ordered coyly. Within a few minutes Asuna had the rabbit in the dish and Kirito cutting vegetable very poorly. She looked over sighed, and proceeded to put her arms around him from behind. “Here,” she said placing her hands on his and moving them correctly, “you need to cut more gently, but with the wider bit of the blade.” She could feel his body heat radiating and his strong back tensing with effort. Kirito could feel Asuna’s soft hands on his, and he stared at awe at her slim fingers and small nails. He could feel her breath falling slowly and rhythmically on his back, and the swell of her breasts as she breathed. They could both feel the tension building, Asuna not wanting to rush the moment pulled away. “There you got it!” She exclaimed, attempting to control her breathing and urge the reach over to Kirito and kiss him, hard.

“Now, put them in the pot and soon we’ll have the best meal that is possible in this world!” She requested, and she moved over the pot to Kirito then the oven. She set the timer, then tapping her foot as time passed waited for the food to cook. The music settled the mood well, it was slightly jazzy but smooth. The timer pinged loudly, breaking Asuna’s trail of thought. She pulled open the oven and screamed in delight. “Oh yes! Its amazing, thank you so much Kirito!!” She picked up the dish and placed it on the side. She motioned for Kirito to sit as she served up the food. She picked up the plates and placed one in front of herself then Kirito. They smiled excitedly at each other and picked up their knife and forks. When Asuna took a bite she almost fainted with delight. It tasted amazing, the subtle yet strong rabbit aroma mixed with just the right herbs. She closed her eyes in delight. Kirito stared, he had never realised how beautiful she was, that look of pure delight in her face, the way her eyes crinkled with joy. And he had caused that, he was so happy. He ate and was awestruck, she was such a good cook. It was only down to her that he, no they, could enjoy this. Who else could cook like her really? 

They ate in a comfortable silence, both enjoy one another’s company and the relaxed atmosphere. As they both finished and placed their cutlery down they both felt contented and full. Good food and excellent company really was good for the soul! Asuna stood, her figure showed off in the dress from the angle in which Kirito sat, she moved in front of him and bent over. Her dress fell down slightly, showing a small amount of her breasts as she picked up his plate. He automatically looked, admiring her feminine form. She coughed and moved her head, motioning him to follow her. She started to wash up, and she nodded at the tea towel, smirking. He got the picture. As she washed the suds moistened her hands and made them soft as a babies, he took the plate, staring at her with an increasing awareness of how much he was starting to fall for her. As soon as they had finished he could resist no longer, he must have her. He gently grabbed her hand and pushed her against the sink. He kissed her, tentatively at first, then with more urgency as he realised they were on the same page. 

Asuna couldn’t believe he had made the first move that was her plan. But it felt so good when he kissed her. He could feel him so close that his heart was hammering hard right next to hers. She gasped when they broke the kiss. She felt his chest and hers heaving, he looked her in the eyes, all she could see was his lust for her. She smiled and stroked his neck slowly, moving her hand behind his head. She tilted her head closer and whispered, “Shall we take this to the bedroom?” in a seductively husky and slightly breathless voice. 

She could feel his desire for her, and she grasped his hand and slowly, slightly wiggling her hips, moved to the door of her room. He followed, his desire for her like a bubbling pot. If he didn’t do something about it he might just explode. The door clicked behind them as Asuna pushed Kirito to sitting on her bed, her lips slowly lowering to meet his. Their eyes met and before hers closed he could see her need for him and the comfort he could provide, tonight they belonged to each other.


	3. Chapter 3: The night before the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirito and Asuna explore one another bodies

Kirito was sitting on the bed, Asuna sidled up to him slowly. The music had a jazzy tune and set a sultry mood. She slowly, coyly moved her body towards his. She slowly extended her leg and placed it in front of him. Reaching below the skirt of her dress she slowly rolled down her skin coloured tights to reveal her long slender yet shapely legs. Kirito was starting to take heavy breaths, he reached for her ankle to stroke her rounded calf, she pulled away and tutted. “It’s my turn to treat you.” She said huskily. She lowered her leg and slowly rolled the other tight down. She smirked and threw them away. She went to kneel in front of Kirito. Unzipped his fly and revealed the now straining sword of the fabled black swordsman. She slowly licked up and down the shaft, she looked up at Kirito whilst she did this, she could see him catch her eye then close them in sheer pleasure. She started to bob slightly on his throbbing member, her breasts gently rising and falling. Kirito placed his hand on her head. She looked up, her mouth made a popping sound as he left it. “I want to make you feel good too!” He whispered into her ear. She merely smiled and stood, turned around and said, “unzip me, oh great swordman!” She laughed as she felt the zip lower and her back hit the warm air of her room. She turned to face him, “Close your eyes.” She said, and when he obliged she dropped the dress, walked towards him and murmured, “And open.” 

Kirito opened his eyes, and his jaw dropped. Asuna was wearing a lacy babydoll made of slightly sheer white lace which covered a third of her breast, it opened teasingly at the front, so he could glimpse the white lacy knickers that she wore. She looked at him, “Am I presentable?” she asked, half teasing the other half worried it wasn’t right. He laughed, but when he saw her getting annoyed stood and embraced her. “You look amazing!” He said, he moved his hands up and down her slim body, resting teasingly on her breasts. She gasped softly and felt herself be led to the bed. Kirito lay her down, lowered his trousers and pants so he could move more freely and nudged her up the bed towards the pillow. 

He slowly lowered her knickers, he could feel her shiver with anticipation. He paused, “Have you ever done this before?” He asked, hoping she would have the same answer as him.   
She blushed, “No, is that a problem?” She bit her lip, once he saw that he just wanted to consume her. “Neither have I, don’t worry, and let’s go slowly.” Kirito answered. He smiled and traced her legs, oh so softly, Asuna started to feel more and more tingly. She moaned at Kirito, “Yes, please don’t stop!”

He paused then and started to trace her sex, but just moving his finger around her lips. She opened her legs more, inviting him in, by now she had her eyes closed. Lost in the pleasure that Kirito was able to give her. He moved into her folds, gently just touching her. She gasped, a sudden wave of pleasure enveloping her when Kirito touched her clitoris. Suddenly she felt something wet, she looked down confused, and saw Kirito’s head buried in her crotch. She started to ask him to stop when she felt another lick of pleasure grow in the flames of her lust. Kirito had realised he could make her feel good when he touched her there so he started to focus on it. Asuna could feel something, like a rising tide in her body, the pressure was building. And the more Kirito touched her clitoris the more amazing she felt. She stared unconsciously to make noises, almost forming words but they were unintelligible. Kirito kept going, changing his tactic to caress slightly underneath. This sent her wild, she was muttering and gasping. Her hands crinkled the bed sheet. Asuna could feel the pressure growing, like a kettle, if only he’d just touch the same place – just a little longer. He was starting to get tired but by now he could see she was close. He increased the pressure and Asuna suddenly started to feel herself shake and almost leave her body. The bliss of the experience, it was the sunshine through a blind when you wake up in bed with breakfast. She couldn’t believe the experience, it was like nothing she’d ever done, and as she came down from her high she reached for Kirito. On finding his chest and kissing deeply, started to lazily caress the slightly hairy chest of her, her Kirito. He started to stroke her hair, she closed her eyes and started to breathe more softly. As Kirito held her she drifted contentedly into a deep and safe sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning after and Fun in the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue where they left off last night

Asuna woke dreamily, she could feel Kirito’s warm embrace and the soft sunlight that dappled on her naked body. Hang on. She sat upright with a start as she recalled the events of the night before. Kirito gazed at her, like she was the loveliest thing in the world, the rarest and most powerful item that could be found. He smiled at her, bemused at her confusion. “Morning sleepy,” he said, holding her close in a tight and warm embrace, “How is my lover this morning?”

Asuna blushed bright red and stuttered, “well, I… um!” She looked at Kirito and remembered how he had made her feel, and she could feel her lust growing again, but she blushed at recalling the fact she had fallen asleep. As if he had read her mind Kirito said, “Last night was amazing, thank you for trusting me and for feeling so safe and relaxed. It was an honour to explore that experience with you.” He smiled and leaned round to kiss her. As he did, she could feel her tension melt away and she instinctively lay back on the bed. Kirito moved to be on top of her and as they kissed deeper and harder she could feel his passion for her flare up. His body seemed like a furnace giving off bright irradiating heat, and as he writhed against her she could feel his sword rise to attention. She looked at him, her apprehension gone with his ease and kisses, and said, “Well there’s nothing like a bit of morning wood!” and winked seductively at him. He couldn’t contain himself, he saw her bite her lip, her hair was still matted from last night and she still had sleep in her eyes. She was gorgeous in the light of day and in the midst of night. He buried himself in her neck, covering her in a variety of soft and hard kisses, she moaned and parted her legs slightly. He placed his knee firmly between her legs and moved his hand to her sex. He moved over her clitoris and her moans increased tenfold. As he could feel her getting more and more wet he removed his erection from his pants raised his body slightly. He looked at Asuna and he could sense the fear in her eyes. “Do you want to do this?” He asked, and she nodded, he could see she was scared but that she trusted him. 

He moved closer to her and placed his cock at the entrance to her vagina, he pushed in slowly. It felt amazing, so much more than he had experienced before, he looked at Asuna and started to caress her body as he pushed in more. She said, “Stop.” And he paused. To Asuna it felt so tight, but good, she just needed to get used to the feeling. She looked at Kirito and said, “keep going, I want you.” She bit her lip again and as he pushed into her more she could feel her back arch. He had hit a spot and boy did it feel good. Kirito had fit all of himself inside her, and he looked at her, “ready?” He asked, she looked at him in the eyes and reached out her hand and replied, “Always!”  
With that Kirito started to move more quickly, moving in and out of her vagina, the tightness occasionally gripping him so tight he thought he might not last. He pushed in and out, both their breathing began to become erratic and heavy. Asuna had shut her eyes and was muttering to herself, and Kirito was sensing the build-up of his orgasm. As Asuna squeezed him, he could hold out no longer. He pushed into her and let himself cum inside his beautiful and amazing lover. Her face was flushed bright red and she was panting heavily.

After a few minutes they lay next to each other, bathed in sunlight and gently touching each other. “What do you think? How did that feel for you?” Asuna asked Kirito, he looked at her and smiled broadly. “That was amazing, I just wish I could go again.”

She smirked and said, “Well. We do have to shower, and I don’t know about you but I’d hate to waste the water.” They both laughed, but looked at one another. Once again aglow with the early days of love and passion.


	5. Chapter 5 - Is it Official?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Kirito and Asuna make it official

Chapter 5:  
Is it official?

It had been a few days since their date and Kirito had arranged to meet Asuna in the local café. They sold good food and it was relatively quiet, so he thought it would be the perfect spot. Asuna walked in and smiled warmly at Kirito as she met his eyes. He looked her up and down and admired the beauty of his, well, his Asuna. She was wearing her normal outfit, but she just looked stunning in it. The way her clothes clung to her figure, and the plaits in her hair. How her eyes sparkled like she was alive, when so many had fallen prey to the effects of being trapped within the game. She sat and he pushed a drink towards her.

“How are you?” Kirito asked, reaching for her hand, she placed hers in his and squeezed. The heat that escaped from her was blazing, she warmed his heart and made him feel like nothing in the world mattered. She blushed and nodded her head slightly.

“I’m good, missed you though.” She bit her lip and looked at Kirito with her head slightly bowed. Kirito was taken aback by how armoured he was with her, if he wasn’t more self-controlled then he would have ravaged her there and then. She looked like she was on the verge of asking a question. 

“What are, well, we…?” Asuna asked, she pulled her hand away.   
Kirito blurted out, “What!” Asuna’s eyes widened in panic and she started to stand and moved to leave. Kirito grabbed her and held her close, he noted her eyes had started to water and she looked on the verge of tears. He pulled her head close to his and whispered into her ear, “You are mine, and I am yours.” He pulled away and looked at her bright red face and smirked, “well, as long as you want me of course!” He laughed and pulled her into a kiss. 

They kissed deeply, their tongues dancing a red hot tango in one another’s mouths. Asuna broke the kiss, she gazed into Kirito’s eyes and said in a husky, seductive voice, “Well I can’t be without my black swordsman.”

They broke the tight embrace and left the restaurant, a comfortable silence ensued as they walked home and they soon slipped their hands into one another’s, as comfortable as slipping on a glove.


End file.
